1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly, to methods relating to via gouging and a resulting semiconductor structure.
2. Background Art
In the semiconductor fabrication industry, via gauging is used to enhance an interface between a via and a metal layer (Mx) line to which the via electrically connects. Via gouging is typically accomplished using physical argon (Ar) sputtering to gouge an upper surface of a lower metal layer (Mx) line such that a via formed thereto has a three-dimensional shaped end, which, among other things, increases conductivity. Unfortunately, the argon (Ar) sputtering process also interacts with a bottom of the dielectric at a surface of the metal layer (Mx) line. As the semiconductor industry moves to lower dielectric constant (k) interlevel dielectrics, the damage to the dielectric is leading to reliability related concerns, e.g., time dependent dielectric breakdown (TDDB).